mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Magician's Wand
"The Magician's Wand" is episode 1 of two parter episode 22. It first aired on March 25th, 2010. Summary The episode begins with Alfred and co playing against Cynthia in a game of basketball. After scoring a point a storm begins to form! The group of children take shelter under a porch nearby as Alfred grabs Lilly and joins them. Lilly seems frightened by this and Milo tries to calm her down by picking up a stick and pretending it to be a wand. As Cynthia tries to tell him to stop acting so goofy, along with Camille, thunder and lightning begin to boom causing the payne's to scream out of surprise. Its then suddenly an orb of light appears before Milo! It vanishes within seconds and Lilly announces that he must be a magician. However Cynthia is quick to critisize it before the payne's run away as more lightning strikes. However, finding it weird Alfred decides they should study it first before they decide anything. So back at Hedgequarters he studies the piece of wood/stick Milo had played with. Alfred suddenly mentions that if that ball of light did come from the stick then it should/would have left marks on it. He then turns to his computer and replays the video of the light that he had recorded back at the basketball location. He adds the fact it can explode to be the first clue. Camille goes on to ask if its fire, or electric as its sparking. Alfred replays the video a few more times while trying to see if any other clues come from this. Alfred then turns it up and replays the sound the "ball of light" makes. They deem it to be a hissing noise, to which Lilly mentions it sounds like an angry cat. The group heads back to the basketball court behind school to examine the scene. Hoping to spot something. Milo is beginning to believe that he did cast magic, but Camille and Alfred really don't think so and continue to look. Milo tries to recast his magic but nothing happens... Suddenly they notice a burn mark on the back of his shirt! Alfred deems it to be soot upon rubbing it, then notices on a nearby pole the soot it also on it and decides this to be the third clue. About to head to Hedgequarters, they stop as Chloe suddenly flies over to them trying to beg for help. They have no clue what is going on when she explains that Cynthia told her everything and flies away again. Back at Hedgequarters they go over the clues, such as how the hissing noise also sounds like hot water hitting a griddle. Since it was raining the ball had been so hot that it boiled the air around it. Lilly still wishes to believe the stick is magic but Alfred soon determines the actual answer and the group quickly leave once more in order to clear everything up so everybody will stop panicking. At the school Cynthia shows up with her cousins once more and everybody begins to demand an answer as to what that freaky thing was. She blames Milo as Alfred begins to tell everybody it was really a ball lightning! A rare occurance that only few have seen, and if Milo hadn't been playing around like he was they would have missed it. So thanks to him they saw something they probably will never get to see again. Cynthia, clearly annoyed leaves with her cousins as Milo begins to laugh it off and say its a good thing it wasn't magic, before he shows them his broken "wand". Quotes *''Camille: Its just a stick, get over it.'' Trivia *Oddly, Cynthia is with Louise and Gabby at the beginning. But near the end she is with Louise and Tina. Who wasn't there at the beginning. *One of the only times a mystery is treated as a serious threat. As everybody was beginning to panic due to what Cynthia told them, and Alfred mentions everybody may leave Gnarly Woods. Gallery Category:Episodes